


Tentative de saut

by McdannoSpirkSBRironstrange (Mcdannospirkstony), Mcdannospirkstony



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdannospirkstony/pseuds/McdannoSpirkSBRironstrange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdannospirkstony/pseuds/Mcdannospirkstony
Summary: Jim tente de faire quelque chose de stupide mais Spock arrive à temps..





	Tentative de saut

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à préciser que je ne possède pas les personnages de Star Trek.
> 
> Je ne fais que les utiliser.

Je me tenais au bord des réacteurs me demandant combien de temps j'avais avant que Spock ne remarque mon absence et me trouve ici. Bon fallait dire que j'avais poussé à bout Bones pour qu'il occupe Spock pendant ma "bêtise"! Bon moi je voyais ça plutôt comme une expérience... Spock trouverait ça illogique et dangereux pour ma santé. Je fini par me décider et attacha la corde solidement à mon baudrier. C'est comme l'escalade mais à l'envers. 1,2... Et pas 3. Je reconnu tout à fait la poigne de Spock sur mon col.

\- Jim, ce que vous tentez là est dangereux et illogique.

Qu'est ce que je disais ? Je tourna la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire et le supplia des yeux. Son sourcil se leva. Putain trop sexy ! Je m'assis sur la balustrade le plaçant entre mes jambes.

\- Allez vous me punir Spock ?

Je vis ses yeux briller et lui lança un sourire coquin. Son sourcil se leva plus haut. Non de dieu ! Il savait totalement que j'adorais quand il faisait ça et il en profitait ce bâtard. Il se rapprocha de moi et murmura à mon oreille.

\- T'hy'la, je vous punirai pour avoir voulu sauter dans les réacteurs et pour être aussi effronté. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, mon amour.

Comment résister à ses paroles et son amour. J'étais fichu. Je grogna légèrement avant de passer ma langue sur son oreille pointu. Elle se teinta de vert et je sentis ses mains agripper mes fesses. Il me souleva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que pendant l'échange, il avait défait la corde. Bâtard surnois. Il me garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive dans nos quartiers. Il tapa le code avec sa main droite tout en me tenant de la gauche et m'embrassant. Sa force me faisait toujours pleins de frissons dans le dos. J'aimais bien quand il était un peu brutal avec moi. Mmm. Sa langue parcourait mon cou à la recherche de sa marque qu'il adorait refaire dès qu'elle commençait à disparaitre. Il adorait la voir et j'aimais particulièrement que tout le monde sache que je lui appartenais. Je lui ai offert un collier avec nos noms en Vulcain et j'avais la même chose en bracelet. J'avais demandé au Spock Prime de les faire faire sur New Vulcain et il les avait apporté lors de son dernier passage sur l'Enterprise, il y 8 mois. Pile poil le jour de nos un ans de mariage. Ouai ça fait un peu ridicule comme ça mais je l'aime tellement que je veux que tout le monde sache qu'il est à moi. Mon Spock ! Putain cette langue !

Les douces tortures de mon homme me rappel à lui. Je glisse mes doigts de la main gauche dans ses cheveux et de l'autre je pose mes doigts sur les siens dans un baiser Vulcain. Je les frotte lentement contre les siens. Je l'entends gémir sous ce geste. Car oui en effet en ayant les mains extra sensible, des caresses comme ça lui donne du plaisir. Une fois je l'ai fait jouir qu'avec ce geste et des baisers sur son oreille. après cela, on a pas quitter la chambre pendant 24h. Bones était tellement inquiet qu'il a fini par venir à la porte voir si on allait bien mais mes gémissements l'ont empêché d'entré. Il nous a maudit pendant au moins une semaine. Faut dire que quand Spock me prenait j'étais une vrai chienne. Ma prostate est extra sensible et Spock adorait me voir frémir et le supplier d'en finir.

-Jim...

Je suçottais son oreille la plus proche. Il gémit et grogna. J'entendis plus que je sentis mes vêtements se déchirer. Oh merde encore un. La couturière allait encore faire pleins de sous entendu. Elle faisait partie du personnel qui n'étaient pas au courant pour moi et Spock. Je gémis en sentant la langue de Spock sur mon entrée. Il semblerait qu'il avait décidé de me punir de façon très agréable. Oh merde ! Il jouait avec moi comme un pianiste sur un piano. Il savait exactement où appuyer pour me faire gémir et venir. Au bout de 6 heures je m'évanouie de plaisir. Je me réveilla en sentant un gant humide parcourant mon corps. J'ouvris un oeil et vis Spock fixer ma poitrine le regard légèrement inquiet. Je souris, leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. Il tourna son regard vers moi, totalement désolé.

Je m'assis pour le rassurer mais je ne pus réprimer un gémissement.

\- Spock. Je vais bien.

\- J'ai bien peur que je vous ai blessé, Jim. Je m'excuse de mon comportement violent...

\- Spock ! Je dois vous avouez que malgré les douleurs musculaires, je suis tout à fait comblé. Et je vous aime aussi brutal que doux... En fait, je crois...Non je suis sur d'aimer quand vous me possedez sauvagement...

Je lui fit un sourire qui je savais le faisait craquer. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement.

\- je sais quoi faire pour enlever toutes ces douleurs...

\- Ce que vous voulez, Spock..

Spock se mit à masser mon corps de mes orteils à la pointes de mes cheveux. Ce fut à la fois agréable pour mes muscles mais ça me laissa complètement à sa merci et tremblant de désir. Bordel. Il est trop doué pour ça et il ne le faisait même pas exprès. Quand il eu fini, je me mis à califourchon sur lui et le plaqua contre le lit.

\- Tu es une tentation trop divine Spock. Je t'aime et je veux que tu me prennes encore avant que l'on aille su le pont, mon T'hy'la.

\- avec plaisir ashayam...

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Laisser un kudo ou un commentaire si ça vous plaît.  
Merci


End file.
